El mundo es un pañuelo
by MSpring23
Summary: *ACTUALIZADA* En un mundo paralelo, todos humanos. Las vidas de varios jóvenes se van entrelazando sin darse cuenta fundiéndose en un remolino de sentimientos de amistad, odio, familia y sobretodo mucho amor. Entren y lean, no se decepcionarán. (Delena) (Primeros capítulos cortos de presentación) ¡Espero que les guste! TVD no me pertenece.
1. PRÓLOGO

Hola! Os explico... Yo tenía otra cuenta que se llamaba MSpring y colgaba este fic... Pero se me rompió el ordenador, estuve como un mes sin él y lo perdí todo, incluso las claves para entrar a mi antigua cuenta. Y no las he podido recuperar. Eso me desmotivó mucho y dejé de escribir. Con el tiempo la historia seguía torturándome la cabeza así que recuperé la parte de la historia que estaba colgada y me dediqué a continuarla y además revisar y mejorar los capis que ya estaban colgados. Así que aquí estoy, con mi historia retomada. Lo siento muchísimo por todas aquellas que seguían mi fic... pero no hubo manera ni de avisarlas ni nada. Aquí os dejo el prólogo y los primeros capítulos. Espero que aquellas que ya me leían sepan perdonarme y las que no lo hacían que les guste mi historia. Muchísimas gracias...

Elena

"Dios mío" pensé "¿Dónde se ha metido esta chica?" No paraba de llamar a Caroline al móvil, pero no había manera de que lo cogiera. Y yo me sentía estúpida, sola en ese inmenso aeropuerto. De repente noté a alguien que me cogió por detrás y di un respingo a la vez que me daba la vuelta.

-¡Lo siento! – Exclamó Caroline – Ya sabes cómo se pone mi madre… No me dejaba marchar… - Me miró de arriba abajo y puso una cara extrañada. - ¿Dónde están tus maletas? Te recuerdo que no nos vamos de fin de semana, nos vamos a vivir a Barcelona.

-Facturadas. – le dije sonriendo tiernamente para luego ponerme más seria. – Donde deberían estar las tuyas. Vamos a perder el vuelo.

-¡Tranquila, Elena! – dijo cogiendo todas sus pertenencias con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y dirigiéndose al mostrador para sacar su tarjeta de embarque. -¡Espérame aquí!

Sonreí al verla caminar de espaldas. No sé qué haría sin ella.

Kol

Iba conduciendo con tranquilidad, casi al compás de la música. Sonaba en mi Golf un rap relajado, pero a todo volumen. Notaba como la gente me miraba al pasar. Pero me daba igual, son mis gustos. Aunque no les culpaba ya que en esa urbanización solo vivían pijos adinerados, como mi familia.

Llegué a casa, después de diez días sin aparecer por ahí. Era el cumple de mamá, sino no, no hubiera venido. Ella me abrió la puerta y me saludó con entusiasmo, intercambiamos un par de besos y le di su regalo de cumpleaños: una rosa. Le gustó, pude verlo en sus ojos. Me introduje en el amplio comedor de paredes blancas pero ahí solo estaba Rebeckah.

-Hola enana. – le sonreí y le revolví su bonito pelo rubio mientras me sientaba en una silla a su lado.

-Ya pensábamos que no volvías. – bromeó rodando los ojos.

-Qué más quisieras. – reímos los dos. Estuvimos charlando un rato los dos con mamá hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

-Hola hijo. - esa voz ronca y dura en mi espalda me sentó como un puñal. Noté como las expresiones de mi madre y mi hermana se endurecían e incluso llegaban a mirarme con pena. "Ya estamos todos" me limité a pensar yo.

-Hola.- respondí seco y borde.

-Ya que te has dignado a venir quiero hablar contigo. – se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado. – Esto tiene que acabar. – dijo tajante y muy serio, sin mirarme a la cara. - Vas a ponerte a estudiar alguna carrera, me da igual cual. – hizo una pausa. – No permito que un hijo mío tire su vida por la borda.

-No. – respondí con muchísima tranquilidad y muy convencido de mí mismo. Entonces se hizo un enorme silencio en la sala. Yo sabía que él no insistiría, igual que él sabía que mi respuesta era irrevocable.

-Pues creo que lo mejor es que te vayas de esta casa, para siempre. – dijo muy frío. No sé por qué, pero no me sorprendió. En cambio si lo hizo a mi hermana y mi madre, quienes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Perfecto. – dije levantándome tranquilamente. Me acerqué a mi madre y le vuelví a besar en la mejilla. Esta vez con más sentimiento. – Lo siento, mamá. Entiende que no me quede. – Le susurré suavemente. Ella miró al suelo con cara triste, y me sentí mal. Pero yo no podía hacer nada. Luego me acerqué a Rebeckah. – Nos vemos pronto. – Le guiñé un ojo y sin decir nada más me di la vuelta y me fui por donde había venido. "Hola, mundo" pensé.

Katherine

-Mamá, aun me quedan tres días para irme a la residencia y ya lo tengo todo listo, relájate. – Le dije a mi madre intentando que se tranquilizara ya que no paraba de dar vueltas por la casa.

-Es que no me puedo creer que te vayas… ¡Ay, mi niña pequeña…! ¡Qué mayor se ha hecho! – exclamó a los cuatro vientos de forma dramática.

Levanté la mirada por encima del libro que estaba leyendo y la miré sonriendo. Me hacía tanta gracia...

-Mamá, tu niña pequeña es esa que tienes ahí. – dije señalando a mi hermana April de cinco años quien se dio por aludida, me miró y simplemente se limitó a saludarme con la mano. Eché una carcajada. Es lo que más iba a echar de menos de mi casa, esas escenas cómicas interpretadas por mi madre y mi hermana.

De pronto tocaron el timbre y unos segundos más tarde abrieron la puerta con la llave. Solo había una persona en el mundo que hacía eso y me levanté a saludarle.

-¡Abuelo! – abracé fuerte a mi hombre preferido en el mundo.

-Hola, cariño. – dijo mientras correspondía a mi abrazo. – Veo que ya lo tienes preparado. – miró a mi alrededor. – ¿No es un poco pronto?

-Eso le he dicho yo a tu hija. – y reímos mientras se acercaba mi madre a saludarle.

-Ay… Melinda, relájate. Sólo se va a la universidad y dentro de unos años dejarás de echarla de menos. Por qué la veremos por la tele. –Me sonrió dulcemente y dándome fuerza, como siempre hacía. – Mi pequeña gran actriz. – dijo revolviéndome mis rizos morenos. Y yo sonreí con todas mis fuerzas.


	2. Llegada

Caroline

No me hubiera imaginado mi piso de universitaria de esa manera nunca en la vida. Siempre me imaginaba un loft de dos plantas, espacioso, colores vivos en las paredes, una gran pantalla de plasma y un gran sofá en forma de L. Lleno de vida, de color. Yo y mi costumbre a las grandes expectativas.

Cuando Elena y yo abrimos la puerta de nuestro nuevo hogar ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra. Nos quedamos mirando ese piso que costaba reconocer como nuestro de una manera extraña. Las paredes eran blancas y desde la entrada solo podíamos ver una cocina pequeña unida a un salón sin tele y un pequeño sofá donde tres eran multitud, viejo y de color marrón.

-Vamos a ver las habitaciones. – me dijo. Ambas sabíamos de la decepción de la otra.

El piso tenía tres habitaciones, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos. Hacía unos días habíamos puesto un anuncio en el periódico buscando una compañera de piso. Dos de las habitaciones eran completamente iguales, y la habitación restante era un poco más pequeña pero, en recompensa, tenía un pequeño balcón donde las demás tenían una ventana. Las paredes de estas también eran blancas pero a diferencia del resto de la casa, el suelo era de madera en vez de baldosa blanca, "Al menos esta parte de la casa no parecerá un hospital" pensé. Tenían una cama de matrimonio en medio y, las dos más grandes, un escritorio, nada más. El piso tenía dos cuartos de baño, uno de ellos mucho más grande que el otro y en este estaban la lavadora, la secadora y otros utensilios. Decidimos que yo me quedaba con el grande y Elena con el pequeño, al menos de momento. Y empezamos a instalarnos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, las dos que tenían escritorio, y dejamos la del balcón para nuestra futura inquilina.

-Es hora de comer. – me sorprendió Elena en mi habitación mientras terminaba de colocar mi ropa en mi armario nuevo. – He visto un japonés aquí al lado cuando veníamos con el taxi. ¿Te apetece?

-Claro. – le contesté con una sonrisa, me encanta la comida japonesa.

-¿No te sientes extraña? – me preguntó de camino al restaurante.

-Mucho – reconocí mirando a mi alrededor. Una nueva ciudad. Tan grande, con tanta gente. Me sentía tan pequeña, tan insignificante. Era como que ahí, en medio de tanta gente que ni te mira, todo el mundo con sus cosas, te sientes un pequeño grano de arena en una inmensa playa. Pero me gustaba esa sensación de multitud.

-Creo que vamos a estar muy bien aquí. – le dije una vez en el restaurante. Y ella sonrió.

-Es una suerte que nos hayan cogido a las dos en la ART. – me dijo mientras se metía un rollito de primavera en la boca.

-Si nos han cogido es porque nos lo merecemos, Elena.

-Ya pero… Es una de las mejores academias de arte del país.

-Y nosotras las mejores artistas del país. Combinación perfecta, ¿no crees? – bromeé. Y ambas nos echamos a reír. En ese momento me di cuenta de que necesitaba ir al baño, probablemente producto de la cerveza que me había tomado. – Ahora vengo Elena, - y luego susurré mientras me levantaba – Tengo pipí. – y volvió a reírse. De camino al baño saqué el móvil, quería ver si tenía algún mensaje de mi madre y de repente me choqué con alguien. Mierda.

-Perdón. – dije mientras levantaba la cabeza y entonces me encontré con unos ojazos verdes mirándome.

-No te disculpes, he sido yo que iba distraído. – Me dijo un chico guapísimo.

-Yo también iba distraída. – dije coqueta y aproveché para mirarle de arriba abajo. Estaba muy bueno. Y entonces me armé de valor. – Caroline. – dije tendiéndole la mano para presentarme.

-Stefan. – me contestó cogiéndome la mano y sonriéndome.

-Un placer. – le sonreí. – Espero verte por aquí a menudo. – Y me fui acariciándome el pelo rubio hacia el cuarto de baño. Me miré al espejo y me sentía segura. Después de mucho tiempo había aprendido a cómo tratar con los chicos guapos. Hay que estar coqueta, segura, y, sobretodo, fugaz.


	3. Despedida

Kol

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – me preguntaba Rebeckah desde la otra línea del teléfono.

-Buscarme trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. – le contesté sentado en un portal desconocido y sacando humo por la boca.

-¿Trabajo? ¿De qué? – se notaba preocupada.

-De lo que sea, ya he mandado un par de currícums y he hecho un par de entrevistas, estoy esperando a que me llamen. El título de bachiller que me obligó a sacarme tu padre me servirá de algo, digo yo.

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida? – Eran palabras duras, pero sabía que no las decía con maldad, sino con preocupación.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. – contesté dando otra calda a mi cigarro y con una sonrisa torcida en la cara. Me sentí algo gilipollas, ni que me estuviera viendo la cara…

-Ojalá te salga todo bien, sabes que es algo muy difícil. Aun que he de decir que aparte de que no me guste el rap, el tuyo es de los menos odiosos que he escuchado. – rio tímidamente.

-¿Sabes qué, hermanita? Si no fueras tan estirada serías una chavala de lujo. – y nos echamos los dos a reír.

-Yo también te quiero, Kol. Pero voy a colgarte, tengo clase de ballet y llego tarde.

-Hablamos pronto, cuídate.

-Tú también. – cuelgue y pensé que la iba a echar mucho de menos. Me terminé el cigarro en ese portal y decidí que necesitaba encontrar un sitio donde vivir. Hacía unos días que estaba viviendo en casa de un amigo, pero no podía quedarme ahí para siempre, además me dolía la espalda de dormir en ese horrible sofá. En ese momento, como si de una señal del destino se tratase, vi un periódico encima de un banco, me acerqué, lo cogí y miré en la sección de alquiler de viviendas. Un anuncio llamó mi atención así que decidí llamar al número que aparecía.

-¿Hola? – escuché a una chica al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola… esto… verás… llamaba por el anuncio de la habitación que se alquila, puede ser que me interesara. ¿Sigue disponible? ¿Y el precio sigue siendo el mismo que pone en el anuncio?

-¡Hola! – dijo mucho más simpática – Espera un momento. – Y se oye cómo le habla a alguien- ¡Elena! ¡Elena! ¡Es por la habitación! – me salió una risilla por el entusiasmo de esa chica y entonces volvió a hablarme a mí – Sí, sí. Sigue disponible y es el mismo precio. Si quieres verlo aquí estamos. Hasta el lunes que empezamos las clases no creo que nos movamos mucho de por aquí, somos nuevas en la ciudad y todavía tenemos que instalarnos y todo, bueno ya sabes. – escucha una risita de nuevo. Y entonces me quedé pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer.

-Pues, quizás me paso en un par de horas. ¿Te va bien?

-Sí, claro. Cuando quieras. – se quedó pensativa. - ¿La dirección la pone en el anuncio, no?

-Sí, pero no sale que piso es.

-Primero B, de ballet. – y me salió una risita tonta. Cada vez que oía esa palabra me acordaba de mi querida hermana.

-De acuerdo, allí nos vemos entonces.

-¡Hasta luego! – se despidió simpática.

Y entonces me recorrió un pensamiento algo extraño de ¿Voy a compartir piso con chicas?


	4. Compañeros

Elena

-¿Era un chico? – pregunté sorprendida mientras daba un sorbo a mi café sentada en nuestro nuevo sofá.

-Sí. – Respondió Caroline – No pasa nada. – dijo con naturalidad mientras se reía.

-Ya, bueno, será un poco intimidante. – dije pensando en el millón de situaciones incómodas que podían suceder. Ambas teníamos tan claro que iba a ser una chica... Pero al final, quizás estaba bien.

-Se le notaba buen chico. – dijo Care al notar mi expresión – Y a lo mejor está bueno. – bromeó pícara.

-No. – salté tajante – Nada de sexo con compañeros de piso. – le dije mirándola desafiantes. Y ella me devolvió la misma mirada. – Care, enserio… Podría traernos serios problemas.

-Vale, vale. Lo intentaré. – dijo calmando mucho la expresión y ahora si, bromeando de verdad.

-Tal vez es feo. – le dije casi rezando por ello. No me fío un pelo de Caroline en ese tema. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Miré a mi alrededor, me sentía muy extraña. Pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaría pintar paredes y cambiar muebles del piso, para que fuera más acogedor. Quizás podamos plantearnos la idea, cuando ya estemos los tres inquilinos. - ¿Cuándo viene? – pregunté de repente.

-No creo que tarde mucho… - contestó mirándose su bonito y delicado reloj dorado.

Poco rato después llamaron a la puerta. Caroline y yo nos miramos fijamente, es obvio que estabamos nerviosas. Por favor, que sea simpático y limpio. Y feo. Pensé. Mi amiga se levantó de un salto dejando su taza en la mesa del salón y abrió la puerta. Yo me levanté para recibirle también y así de paso controlar a Care.

El chico era alto y castaño. Tenía el pelo corto, de esos que no tienen que peinarse. Las facciones de su cara eran duras, cuadradas así que resaltaban sus dulces ojos de color miel y su sonrisa delicada y tímida. Me lo miré de arriba abajo y hubo un pensamiento que no pudo dejar de pasar por mi cabeza: Mierda, está bueno. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de baloncesto lo cual dejaba ver perfectamente sus musculosos brazos y lo mismo pasaba con sus pantalones cortos de deporte y sus piernas. Miré desconfiada a Caroline, lo estaba analizando entero. ¡Care, córtate un poco! Pensé.

-Hola… - dijo él, tímido – Soy Kol, el de la habitación. – Y le tendió una mano a Caroline que esta decidió ignorar porque obviamente prefería darle dos besos en las mejillas con emoción.

-¡Hola Kol! – dijo sacando una de sus sonrisas – Yo soy Caroline, y ella – añadió cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia ellos – es Elena.

-Encantado. – dijo amablemente sonriendo.

-Igualmente. – le contesté yo con educación. – Pasa, pasa. – le dije haciendo un gesto para que entrara. – Será mejor que nos sentemos a hablar. – El chico entró y creo que estaba un poco aterrado culpa de Caroline.

-Bueno, nosotras llegamos ayer así que todavía lo tenemos todo patas arriba. – se disculpó Care ahora con un tono más normal. – Sentémonos en el sofá, si cabemos… - reímos los tres y noté como fue una sensación agradable. Empecé a pensar que tal vez no era tan raro eso de vivir con un chico. Se le veía una buena persona y creía que podríamos llevarnos bien los tres siempre que Care se comportara.

Una vez en el sofá le ofrecimos un café que aceptó con mucho gusto y charlamos un poco. Nos preguntó de dónde veníamos, qué íbamos a estudiar y nos cuentó que su hermana iba a ir a la misma academia que nosotras. Qué casualidad. Le enseñamos los baños y decidimos que nosotras nos quedaríamos el grande y él, el pequeño. Después pasamos a enseñarle la habitación y al parecer le gustó mucho el tema de que tuviera un balcón y ni siquiera mencionó la falta de escritorio.

-Esto… chicas, ¿vosotras fumáis? – nos preguntó de repente.

-No – contestamos las dos a la vez. – A no ser que sean ocasiones especiales. – añadió Caroline, hablando por ella.

-Vale, vale. – dijo – Es que yo fumo pero tranquilas, fumaré siempre fuera. Menos mal que tengo balcón. – Ahora cuadraban muchas cosas.

-Pues… - dije yo mirando a mi alrededor – creo que está todo visto y dicho, ¿no?

-Bueno… Hay una cosa… - añadió preocupado. Le miramos extrañadas. Pensé lo peor. ¿Tenía una serpiente de mascota? – Sé que normalmente cuando se alquila algo el inquilino se incorpora al mes siguiente pero… aún quedan quince días y me corre un poco de prisa… Si os importara que viniera antes, no me importa pagaros este mes entero… - dijo avergonzado. Y sonreí ante aquel hecho tan adorable

-Tranquilo, tu ven cuando quieras. – le contestó Caroline dulcemente. Y me miró en busca de aprobación.

-Claro, - sonreí – no hay problema.

-Perfecto, chicas, muchas gracias, de verdad. – nos miró sonriendo. ¿Qué os parece si mañana por la tarde estoy aquí?

-Cuando quieras. Pero solo tenemos dos llaves… - recordó Care.

-Mañana llámanos y cuando te hayas instalado vamos a hacer una copia, así damos una vuelta. – propuse –nos vendrá bien. – reímos.

Nos despedimos de él y se fue. Y en el momento que se cerró la puerta Caroline se giró hacia mí me miró divertida y dijo:

-¡Está muy bueno! – y las dos nos echamos a reír.


	5. Caperucita

_Katherine_

Llevaba un rato escuchando a mamá como gritaba mi nombre. Pero no le hacía caso, a veces podía ser un poco pesada y yo estaba disfrutando de una gran ducha de agua caliente después de todo el ejercicio que había hecho esa mañana. Cuando muy a mi pesar salí de la ducha me envolví en mi albornoz de color rojo pasión que me encantaba, era muy suave y me llegaba por la mitad de los muslos. En ese momento pensé en que me tenía que acordar de llevármelo a la residencia. Me miré al espejo, ojala tuviera el pelo liso, me costaba muchísimo peinarme mis rebeldes rizos para que quedaran bien y no pareciera una auténtica bruja. Me estaba peinando el pelo cuando de repente me sentí observada y miré a mi izquierda, a la ventana. Estaba abierta, pero normalmente no me preocupa ya que la casa de al lado estaba deshabitada… o al menos, solía estarlo. En ella había un chico mirándome fijamente sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara, como si me estuviera analizando. Tenía el pelo oscuro, los ojos muy claros y unos aires de superioridad que se veían de lejos. Era muy guapo, lo analicé yo también y al cabo de unos segundos me sonrió. ¿Quién será? Me pregunté. Fuera quien fuera me estaba avergonzando e intimidando así que decidí cerrar las cortinas y seguir con lo mío.

Cuando ya estoy vestida salgo al comedor donde estaban mi hermana y mi madre.

-Kath, te estaba llamando – me informó mi madre.

-¿Ah, si? – me hice la sorprendida. - No te oía, estaba duchándome.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Dime.

-Tenemos vecinos nuevos, han comprado la casa de al lado. – "Anda, no me digas" pensé – ¿Puedes acercarte a llevarles una copia de las llaves del trastero? Así los conoces, creo que son jóvenes.

-Claro, mamá. – Dije. Aunque creía que ya los conocía de cierta manera, al menos a uno.

Me encontraba frente a esa puerta parecida a la mía, había tocado el timbre pero de momento no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Casi estaba decidida a irme cuando oí la cerradura y apareció junto a mis ojos un chico con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes, también muy guapo. Me miró con cara de no saber quién soy ni que hago tocando en su puerta pero no sin dejar de lado una bonita expresión amable.

-Esto… Hola – dije sonriendo – Soy vuestra vecina. – empecé a explicar – Mi madre me manda para que os de las llaves del trastero, es compartido entre todos los vecinos y está al final de la calle, por si os hace falta. – su expresión se había suavizado y ahora me mostraba una preciosa sonrisa muy amable. – Mi nombre es Katherine Pierce. – le dije tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo soy Stefan. – Me contestó devolviendo el gesto, su voz era extremadamente dulce, aterciopelada, suave, y podría haber puesto un millón de calificativos más. Pude notar un ligero acento italiano en la musicalidad de las palabras. Y le brindé las llaves. – Muchas gracias, Katherine. – dijo cogiéndolas de mi mano. Me pareció que había dicho mi nombre de una manera que me daba la sensación que nunca me habían llamado así. - No creo que lo usemos, pero está bien saber que disponemos de uno. – añadió.

Y entonces una voz mucho menos dulce nos interrumpió y vi cómo ese chico tan indudablemente seguro de sí mismo salía de detrás de Stefan.

-¿Quién ha venido a vernos, hermanito? – preguntó con un ligero acento italiano, y pude ver como su cara se iluminaba cuándo me vio. – Anda, pero si es la chica del albornoz rojo. – dijo sonriendo con picardía. Y me tendió la mano. – Damon.

-Anda, pero si es el mirón de la ventana. – espeté con ironía esperando que pillara la broma y le estreché la mano. – Katherine. – le dije amablemente en señal de tregua.

-Bonito nombre para unas bonitas piernas. – contestó con total normalidad. Me quedé estupefacta, no entendía cómo podía tener tanta cara. Stefan parecía no entender nada el pobre.

-¿Os conocíais? – preguntó desconcertado.

-Digamos que tu hermano es un mirón. – le dije sonriendo a Damon falsamente y con un gracioso sarcasmo.

-Digamos, hermanito, que mi habitación tiene mejores vistas que la tuya. – y le guiñó un ojo. Me reí por dentro, ese tío tenía un morro que se lo pisaba. – Pero… ¿Qué hacemos en la puerta? – puso cara de escandalizado - Entra, Katherine. Íbamos a abrir un Bourbon para celebrar que tenemos nuevo hogar, ¿por qué no te quedas?

Miré a Damon mientras hablaba y me quedé algo sorprendida por la invitación. Después miré al guapísimo de Stefan quien me miraba con cara de pena, como si yo fuera a entrar en la boca del lobo, y no lo entendí. No sabía si debía aceptar esa invitación.

-Damon, es sábado por la tarde, seguro que ya tiene otros planes. – dijo la voz irresistiblemente dulce.

Me quedé pensando. Realmente, ¿tenía otros planes? Mi madre me había prohibido salir los dos días que me quedan en casa sin motivo alguno. Era sábado y el lunes empezaba la universidad. Mm… ¿Quedarme en casa viendo una película con mi madre y mi hermana o charlar un rato con dos hermanos muy guapos?

-¿Y bien…? – preguntó el hermano misterioso echándose a un lado y haciendo un gesto con la mano para dejarme espacio para entrar.

-Creo que puedo quedarme un rato. – contesté sonriendo. Tenía la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de conocer al dulce de Stefan.


	6. Sorpresa

_Kol_

-¿¡Con dos tías!? – me preguntó Finn mirándome alucinado. Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír. – Eres la leche. – ambos reímos. Estábamos sentados en dos butacas una delante de la otra, en su casa, y me estaba mirando con admiración. Saqué mi paquete de Cherterfield y le ofrecí un cigarrillo mientras me encendía yo uno. – Gracias. – me dijo. - ¿Y qué tal son? – preguntó al fin.

-Simpáticas. – contesté apropósito sabiendo que no se refería a eso. Y él se echó a reír.

-No me refiero a eso… - dijo sonriendo malévolamente. - ¿Están buenas? – preguntó por fin. Me hacía gracia, Finn es uno de los amigos más tontos que tenía.

-Pues mira, te explico. – empecé mi relato – Llego al primero B acojonado, por la idea de compartir el piso con dos tías. – me incliné hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas – Entonces me decido y toco a la puerta. Oigo unos pasos que se acercan corriendo, unos pasos fuertes…

-Entonces, ¿están gordas? – me interrumpió.

-Tío, cállate y déjame acabar. – rechisté bromeando dando una calada a mi cigarro.

-Vale, sigue. – se dejó caer con indignación en la butaca y fumó de su cigarro.

-Entonces me acojono más aun y oigo la cerradura, están abriendo. – la escena era muy cómica, parecía que le estaba contando una historia de terror. – Y entonces la puerta se retira y se me planta delante de mí una rubia de melena ondulada con unas curvas de infarto. – hice un gesto con las manos describiendo las curvas de arriba abajo – En ese momento aluciné. Me la quedo mirando embobado y entonces se acerca la otra chica y… Madre mía… Verlas a las dos juntas era un cuadro. Morena, pelo largo, liso, con unas curvas también preciosas, una sonrisa dulce… - Hago una pausa y me rio por dentro. Vale sí, las chicas no estaban nada mal pero estaba exagerando, quería darle envidia porque se pone muy gracioso. Y lo conseguí. Finn me miraba con la boca abierta embobado y estaba a punto de quemar la butaca con el cigarro. – Tío, cuidado con la butaca. Y deja de babear. – le dije dándole un toque en la barbilla para que cerrara la boca. Entonces nos echamos a reír los dos.

-Kol, vives en el paraíso. Creo que voy a ir a verte a menudo. – rio. Me miré el reloj, era por fin hora de irse.

-Tío, me voy al paraíso que mis diosas me esperan. – bromeé.

Me despido de Finn, que había sido muy hospitalario conmigo esos días. Cogí mis maletas y me subí a mi coche. Esa mañana había ido a casa a por todas mis cosas. Suerte que sólo estaban mamá y la abuela, aunque me habría gustado ver a Rebeckah.

La abuela me había llamado más tarde diciéndome que me iba a ingresar una generosa cantidad de dinero para que pudiera empezar mi vida sin ninguna dificultad pero aun así me iba a buscar un trabajo, no quiero ser un mantenido.

-¡Hola, Kol! – me saluda efusivamente Caroline mientras Elena un poco más tímida me sonríe. – Vaya, llevas poca cosa… - observó la diosa rubia mirando mis dos maletas enormes que a mí me parecían una exageración. Y la miré con incredulidad.

-¿Enserio? – reímos.

Las chicas me ayudaron a instalarme. La verdad es que se portaron genial conmigo y aunque me sentía un poco extraño pensé que podría acostumbrarme a esto y que al final me iría bien, ya que se las veía unas chicas responsables y quizás se me pegaba algo. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, justo cuando estábamos saliendo del piso para ir a hacer una copia de la llave.

-Chicas, ayer no os vi muy contentas con el mobiliario de las partes comunes de la casa, ¿puede ser?

-Puede ser. – admitió Elena mientras se recogía el pelo en una hermosa y perfecta cola. Debía tener calor ya que hacía mucho sol.

-Ese sofá es horrible, en todos los sentidos. – afirmó Caroline. Señalando el aludido. Me recordó al sofá de casa de Finn y reí por lo bajo.

-¿Qué os parece si pasamos por una tienda de muebles y compramos un par de cosas? Mi abuela me ha regalado un dinerito esta mañana y… ha sido bastante generosa. – propuse con una sonrisa en la cara. Pude ver como a la rubia se le encendieron los ojos pero a Elena no la vi tan de acuerdo.

-Pero nosotras no podemos pagarte nuestra parte… - dijo esta última haciendo una mueca.

-No, no. Habéis sido muy amables conmigo y además, ahí también voy a vivir yo. Es algo así como una aportación.

Al final las convencí. Bueno, a Elena. Caroline estaba convencida desde el primer momento. A cambio, ellas no me cobrarían este mes de alquiler. Así que nos pasamos por una tienda de muebles y compramos un bonito sofá rojo de cuatro plazas con cojines negros de terciopelo y a juego dos pufs negros. También compramos una tele de plasma, no muy grande; un juego de mesa de comedor con cuatro sillas, normalita, de madera; y una mesa auxiliar para el salón de madera. Nos afirmaron que nos lo traerán todo mañana por la mañana y nos alegró, así ya tendríamos algo que hacer el domingo.

Decidimos dar un paseo por la ciudad. Les enseñé los mejores bares, restaurantes, discotecas, heladerías y cafeterías. Parecían dos niñas pequeñas en un parque de atracciones y yo me divertía viéndolas. Elena nos invitó a un helado y nos sentamos en un banco en una plaza abarrotada de gente a comérnoslo. Charlamos y reímos, eran muy simpáticas y divertidas. Entonces oí una voz a mi espalda.

-Te veo muy bien acompañado, Kol.


	7. El Lobo

_Damon_

"Qué desconcertante es esta chica" pensaba todo el rato. Ésta estaba sentada entre mi hermano y yo en el amplio sofá de cuero, dispuesta a jugar con los dos. Stefan me miró intentando averiguar mis intenciones, el problema es que ni yo las sabía.

-¿Así que venís de Italia? – nos preguntó con la copa de Bourbon en su mano. Daba sorbitos muy pequeños de vez en cuando. Me fijé en que sus labios no dejaban la huella del pintalabios en la copa, por tanto supuse que ese rojizo tan intenso que resaltaba en su pálida piel de porcelana, era natural. Quizás fue en ese momento cuando decidí mis intenciones.

-Sí. Nuestra familia era de aquí pero nacimos en Italia. – le explicaba Stefan.

-Debe ser muy bonito… - opinó mientras observa su copa. Me sorprendí a mí mismo mirándola de arriba abajo y pensé, que aunque esos shorts vaqueros y esa camisa sin mangas negra le quedaban estupendamente bien, le quedaba mejor el albornoz rojo. Y eso me hizo sonreír.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – La pregunta de Stefan me sacó de mis pensamientos sorprendiéndome. ¿Estaba ligando mi hermanito el aburrido?

-Dieciocho, desde el mes pasado.- dijo tiernamente. ¡Dieciocho! Exclamó mi mente. -¿Y vosotros?

-Veinticuatro – contesté con tono sensual. Me encantaba que fuera tan joven.

-Veinte. – respondió Stefan.

-Aunque como si tuviera cinco. – me burlé de mi hermano con una sonrisa torcida y él me miró mal mientras ella ocultaba una pequeña risita. En ese momento me di cuenta de que a la chica le estaba empezando a afectar el alcohol ya que tenía las mejillas coloradas.

Estuvimos hablando animadamente de temas varios. Era una chica muy simpática y muy cariñosa. Eso se observaba en que cada vez se iva pegando más a nosotros. De repente me puso una mano en la pierna haciendo un gesto disimulado, como dejándola caer mientras hablaba con mi hermano. Y sonreí sin darme cuenta. ¿Quería jugar la vecinita? Le pasé la mano por la espalda, dejándola a la altura de su lumbago. Me miró, y se ruborizó. Y entonces actué. Lentamente, mientras seguiamos hablando y sin que Stefan se diera cuenta metí la mano por el interior de su camisa y fui subiéndola por el interior, acariciándole la espalda. Noté como se estremecía y por unos segundos se le puso la piel de gallina.

-El lunes empiezo la universidad. – dijo alegremente cuando su piel se hubo calmado aprovechando el énfasis para sacar mi mano de su camisa sin que mi hermano se enterara.

-Qué tiempo tan feliz. – exclamé refiriéndome a esos años de universitario. Recordé todas esas fiestas y todas esas chicas. Sonreí.

-¿Tienes una carrera? – me preguntó como medio sorprendida.

-Así es, nena. – alardeé. – Tengo una pequeña empresa en Italia y ahora voy a expandirla hasta aquí. En realidad era de mi padre pero no quiero aburrirte hablando de negocios. – le sonreí y ella me miró muy educadamente pero no cayó a mis pies como yo me esperaba.

-¿Y tú, Stefan? – preguntó girándose hacia él.

-Yo empiezo el lunes la universidad también.

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde? – se emocionó. Así que decidí dejarle un poco de protagonismo a mi hermanito.

-En la ART. – contestó orgulloso, ya que su acceso no es precisamente fácil.

-¿¡Enserio!? – preguntó ella algo escandalizada. – No me lo puedo creer. – Y pensé que tampoco era para ponerse de esa manera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Que yo también! – contestó eufórica y abraza a Stefan. Mierda. Esa chica me había gustado, pero la verdad… es que todas me gustan tanto… – ¿Pero haces primero? – ella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Sí. – contestó él - ¡Qué bien! ¿En qué te especializas?

-Teatro. ¿Y tú?

-Música. – se miraron con una pequeña mueca – Bueno, seguro que en algo coincidiremos.

-Sí, y solo el hecho de conocer a alguien. Qué bien…- suspiró. Luego se miró el reloj. – Dios, es tarde.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? – le propuse llamando de nuevo su atención - Íbamos a pedir unas pizzas y seguro que tú nos puedes recomendar un buen sitio. – sonreí muy amablemente.

-Debería llamar a mi madre y preguntárselo. Bueno, - se levantó – ahora vengo voy a hablar por teléfono. – y dejó escapar una risita. Me pregunté si estaba en condiciones de llamar a su madre. Luego recayó en mi mente: Llamar a su madre. Qué tierno, pensé.

Stefan y yo nos habíamos quedado solos, nos miramos.

-¿Te gusta? – le pregunté directamente. No había tiempo para andarse con rodeos.

-Solo es una compañera. – respondió frío – Además, sabes que no es el tipo de chica que me gusta.

-Es verdad. – dije para luego a añadir de manera irónica y abriendo mucho los ojos – A ti te van más las mosquitas muertas.

Y entonces volvió Katherine sonriendo como una niña pequeña a la que acaban de comprarle su juguete preferido.

-Chicos, ¡que empiece la fiesta! – exclamó con gracia y de un salto volvió a sentarse entre nosotros. Esta vez más cerca mío que de mi hermano. Parece ser que a caperucita le gusta jugar con el lobo, pensé.


	8. Klaus

_Caroline_

El helado de fresa estaba buenísimo, igual que mi nuevo y rico compañero de piso. Era una lástima que le hubiera prometido a Elena no tener nada con él. El sol nos daba de cara y la verdad es que se estaba muy bien, Kol era tan simpático… y nos llevábamos muy bien con él. Y entonces de repente una voz a mis espaldas me despertó de mis pensamientos. Era una preciosa voz de hombre, cálida y suave, pero a la vez dura, y tenía algo de acento extraño… ¿Quizás inglés?

-Te veo muy bien acompañado, Kol. – los tres nos giramos y nos encontramos a un chico rubio de pelo rizado, corto y ojos de color azul verdoso oscuro muy intenso con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Me quedé unos buenos segundos fijándome en su expresión. Tenía las facciones de la cara duras pero a la vez se le veía dulce, suave y era tremendamente guapo. Era una expresión extraña, le daba un aire de misterioso. Un tipo que quizás escondía cosas, o simplemente sabía demasiado como para mostrarlo todo. Sólo podía saber con certeza que ese aire misterioso llamó mi atención enseguida. Entonces decidí que quería conocerle.

Kol parecía desconcertado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero un fantasma que le cae bien. Sonrío y abrazó a ese extraño hombre muy fuerte. Sin duda hacía mucho que no se veían.

-Klaus… - dijo casi en un susurro. Bonito nombre, pensé yo.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó el rubio cuando dejaron de abrazarse. – Pues bien, me he ido de casa… Bueno, mi padre por fin me ha echado. – ambos rieron – Y ellas son mis nuevas compañeras de piso. – miró a mi amiga. – Elena, - la presentó y él le dirigió una fugaz mirada y luego mi compañero de piso me miró a mí – y Caroline. – me presentó a mí y noté esa mirada tan intensa encima de mí. - Esté es Klaus. – Pero ninguno de los dos le escuchamos la última frase. Estábamos demasiado ocupados sosteniéndonos la mirada. Me miraba de una manera tan extraña… con una sonrisa torcida, cerrando un poco los ojos. Como si acabara de descubrir algo importante. Me sentí pequeña bajo esa mirada tan inmensa y me sonrojé. Sonreí y me dirigí a mi compañero de piso:

-¿Y sois amigos? – pregunté mostrando indiferencia ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Es mi hermanastro. – contestó Kol para mi sorpresa. – Mis padres lo adoptaron cuando teníamos cuatro y diez años y después se fue a vivir a Inglaterra, su tierra natal, y… - se mira al chico - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó desconcertado.

-Lo echaba de menos. He vuelto. – se limitó a contestar el rubio. – Tengo trabajo aquí. Soy ayudante de danza en la academia ART y doy clases de música a niños pequeños por las tardes. – en mi cabeza cayó la idea como una bomba. Ayudante de danza en la academia ART. Eso significaba verlo a menuda. Pero…¿era una buena noticia o era mala?

-Nosotras empezamos mañana en la ART. – se me adelantó Elena sonriendo con su habitual cordialidad.

-¿Enserio? Qué casualidad… - dijo él y sé que en cuanto lo dijo me miró de una manera extraña, sugerente. Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Soy el único en toda la ciudad que no tiene nada que ver con la ART? – se quejó nuestro compañero de piso y todos reímos.

-Parece ser que sí. – le dije yo riéndome y jugando con uno de mis mechones rubios. Sin darme cuenta miré al horizonte y me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a atardecer.

-Oíd, - dijo Kol de repente - ¿Os importa si esta noche ceno con Klaus? Tenemos mucho que contarnos. – añadió mirándole. Y yo sentí cierta decepción en mi interior sin saber por qué.

-¿Por qué vamos a ir los dos solos pudiendo ir con dos señoritas como estas? – preguntó Klaus. Y los cuatro sonreímos. Adiós a ese sentimiento de decepción. – Yo he de ir a casa primero a coger unas cosas pero… ¿Qué os parece si quedamos a las diez?

Entre ellos dos decidieron el sitio, ya que nosotras no teníamos prácticamente ni idea de los restaurantes de esta ciudad. Así que decidieron que iríamos a una hamburguesería del centro, muy buena, dicen. Y creí recordar que era uno de los sitios que nos había enseñado Kol esta tarde. Nos despedimos de Klaus y fuimos a casa.

La ducha me sientó de muerte. La verdad es que mi nueva vida en la ciudad no estaba siendo como esperaba, pero me estaba encantando. Me miré en el espejo del baño. Mi albornoz blanco envolvía mi piel blanca y hacía juego con mi pelo rubio. Ese chico, el hermano de Kol, era guapísimo y esa noche iba a cenar con él. Me sentía segura de mí misma y feliz. Muy feliz.

-¡Care! – la voz de Elena interrumpió mis pensamientos - ¡Sal ya! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Es verdad, no me había acordado de que Elena también tenía que ducharse. Salí del cuarto de baño inmediatamente y en ese momento me vino a la cabeza el sentimiento de que esa noche estaba radiante y llena de energía. Y lo estaba, porque cuando uno mismo lo siente, lo proyecta a los demás. Kol estaba sentado en el sofá con su móvil en la mano y cuando pasé por su lado para ir a mi habitación me miró y enseguida apartó la vista al darse cuenta de que iba en albornoz. "Se tendrá que acostumbrar" pensé. Y sonreí.

Eran las diez menos cuarto y estábamos los tres bajando por el ascensor. Miré nuestro reflejo y estábamos muy guapos. Hacíamos un buen equipo, podríamos ser un grupo musical o algo así. Yo me había puesto un vestido blanco con un poco de escote, pegado de cintura para arriba y más ancho de abajo, muy veraniego. Lo acompañé con un colgante de una piedra roja, unas esclavas del mismo color y llevaba a cuestas una vaquera de manga tres cuartos por si más tarde hacía frío. Elena se había puesto una camisa de flores sin mangas con un nudo algo más abajo del ombligo y una minifalda de tela tejana. Kol, a su estilo, también iba muy guapo. Llevaba unas bermudas negras y una camiseta estrecha, marcando sus perfectos músculos, con letras de colores.

Cuando llegamos, Klaus ya nos estaba esperando, estaba guapísimo. Vestía unos pantalones largos oscuros de tela tejana y una camiseta blanca con algo de pico en el cuello. Noté como al vernos lo primero que hizo fue localizarme y mirarme de arriba a abajo pero no dejé que me intimidara y le sonreí con indiferencia mientras él saludaba a Kol. Y a nosotras nos saludó luego dándonos un beso en la mano. Me hizo gracia y me pareció algo anticuado, pero me resultó adorable. Cuando se acercó a mí y me miraron sus ojos oscuros y llenos de color mi respiración se aceleró, tenía una mirada muy penetrante.

La velada fue adorable y cada vez que le hablaba a Klaus, Elena me mira con cara de saber lo que estoy haciendo y se reía. Incluso llegué a pensar que hasta Kol se había dado cuenta. Pero no me importaba, ese chico me atraía mucho. Al final de la cena y con un par de cervezas en el cuerpo ninguno de nosotros podíamos dejar de reírnos, sobre todo cuando el camarero nos dijo: "Hacéis dos muy bonitas parejas" Mirando a Elena y a Kol, y después a Klaus y a mí. A nosotros nos hizo gracia y yo me ruboricé ante la idea. Elena y Kol se dieron cuenta de esto último y me miraron riéndose. Pensé que serían muy buenos compañeros de piso pero que disimular no es lo suyo, ya que Klaus me miraba de manera extraña.

-¿Qué os parece si salimos a tomar algo? – propuso Kol, animado. – Hay un bar aquí al lado – añadió.

-Bf… - Elena puso cara de preocupación – Mañana hemos de preparar todo lo de las clases y… - me miró. Pero yo solo era capaz de mirar a Klaus en busca de su respuesta pero su mirada no me daba ningún tipo de información.

-Venga, es vuestro último sábado antes de empezar en la academia. – Insistió el moreno – Y lo digo por los tres. – concluyó dándole un codazo a Klaus y este sonrió tímidamente sin abrir la boca.

-De acueeeerdo. – dijo el rubio. - ¿Chicas? – y me miró a mí, con sus penetrantes océanos medio verdes que tenía por ojos.

Miré a Elena con cara de súplica y asiento con la cabeza sonriendo con cara de niña buena.

-De acuerdo. – dijo ella al final. – Pero pronto en casa. – me replicó.

-Claro que sí, mamá. – bromeé poniendo morritos. Y todos rieron, Klaus incluido. La idea de yo haciéndole reír me gustó mucho.

-Pues, ¿a qué esperamos? – preguntó Kol.

Y una vez pagamos nos ponemos en marcha. Una vez caminando hacia el pub que nos lleva Kol yo me quedé un poco más atrás con Klaus. Sin querer, obviamente.

-Te especializas en canto, ¿verdad? – me pilló por sorpresa la pregunta y instintivamente me giré hacía él. Me estaba mirando y sus ojos brillaban muchísimo.

-Sí… - contesté algo tímida y desconcertada. Intenté recordar si le había dicho en algún momento esa información de mí y no lo recordaba. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté finalmente.

-Por tu voz angelical. – respondió sin más con total naturalidad y sonriéndome.

-¿Mi voz angelical? – justamente en ese momento sonó algo ronca y entrecortada. Tan diferente a la voz a la que me dirigía, siempre dulce y fuerte.

-Todo tú eres un ángel, Caroline. Y aún no lo sabes.

Su respuesta me dejó estupefacta. No entendía nada. Me quedé mirándole como si estuviera admirando una obra maestra, sin saber que decir. Solo pensaba en esa sonrisa torcida y en esos ojos que tanto brillaban a la luz de la luna. Me di cuenta de que él no podía ser normal. Era muy especial, y yo todavía no sabía cuánto.


	9. Encuentros

_Stefan_

Me sentía incómodo. Estábamos en el sofá, nos acabábamos de comer una pizza y mi hermano estaba abrazando por la cintura a nuestra nueva vecina que acabábamos de conocer y que además era compañera mía de la universidad. Vaya cuadro, pensé. No sabía por qué me sorprendía tanto: Damon siempre hacía lo mismo. Era un cerdo. Las tratabas a todas como si fueran únicas, las miraba a todas como si solo tuviera ojos para ella, las tocaba a todas de esa manera tan fina y que ellas creían especial. Incluso a veces pensaba que Damon llegaba a creerse sus propios cuentos, que pensaba que todas las noches se enamoraba de una diferente. ¿Es que todas le parecían hermosas y especiales o es que realmente era un capullo integral?

Encima ella desde mi punto de vista creo que iba un poco borracha y él se estaba riendo de ella. Pusieron música movidita y él la incitó a que se subiera a la mesa a bailar. La verdad es que cuando la había visto en el umbral de la puerta pensaba que tenía algo de dignidad pero descubrí que no cuando, cautivada por mi hermano, se levantó del sofá y torpemente se subió a la mesa finalmente.

Yo intentaba mirar para otro lado, saqué el móvil y simplemente lo miré, lo que sea para perderme el numerito que estaban montando en el salón. Y entonces, sin saber por qué, absorto en mis pensamientos levanté la mirada y descubrí que la bella Katherine me estaba mirando a mí todo el rato cuando bailaba para mi hermano. Qué extraño. Pensé que eso no le gustaría nada a Damon así que le miré pero él no podía dejar de mirar las piernas de la morena y no se fijaba en donde recaía su mirada. La verdad es que sus piernas eran preciosas, largas, finas, esbeltas, y tenían pinta de ser realmente suaves aunque no iba a ser yo quien lo comprobara, sino mi hermano.

Rodeé con la mirada mi nuevo salón. La verdad es que esa casa estaba muy bien. Un poco alejada del centro pero no ha mucho en coche. Las paredes eran oscuras y el suelo de madera también algo oscura, igual que los muebles entre los cuales resaltaba la enorme televisión de plasma de mi hermano, y que también utilizaba yo, como es lógico.

-Escuchad, - la voz de Damon me hizo volver al sofá y dejar de volar por la sala de estar - ¿Qué os parece si seguimos la fiesta en un pub?

-¡Sí! – respondió nuestra invitada enseguida con notable énfasis y levantando los brazos.

-¿Hermanito? – me miró él.

-Yo creo que paso… - dije. La verdad es que estaba algo cansado aunque por otra parte me apetecía salir y ver a alguien más que no fuera mi hermano, como llevaba haciendo dos días.

-Venga, vente. – suplicó Katherine para mi sorpresa, bajando de la mesa y sentándose a mi lado.

-No sé, mañana he de preparar muchas cosas.

-Yo puedo venir a ayudarte. – sonrió - Mi madre me hizo preparar todo lo mío hace una semana.

Me lo estaba pensando cuando me di cuenta de los grandísimos celos que sentía Damon sin ni siquiera mirarlo, notaba su penetrante mirada encima de mí. Y solo por el placer de que no se saliera con la suya decidí que iba a ir.

-De acuerdo. – sonreí – iré.

Katherine se puso muy contenta. La verdad es que no entendía para nada a esa chica. Coqueteaba con mi hermano pero me quería con ellos. ¿Por qué no querría quedarse a solas con Damon?

-Pues en marcha. – sonrió ella.

-Esperad un minuto, chicos, voy a por la cartera. – dijo Damon algo serio y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Me alegro de que vengas. – me susurró Katherine cuando mi hermano ya había desaparecido acercándose a mí lo suficiente como para que la escuchara. – No hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti. – Empezó a acercarse demasiado. – Me lo paso bien con los dos, ¿sabes? Hacéis un gran equipo. El hermano noble y el hermano malo. – sonrió algo pícara. – Me gusta. – estaba tan cerca que noto su aliento en mi cara. ¿De qué va? ¿Piensa jugar con los dos?, pensé. La aparté de mí y me levanté.

-Lo siento, Katherine, pero a mí las chicas como tú no me van. – le dije algo serio. Y me miró desconcertada. – Es mi hermano el que suele jugar con ellas. Así que te ha tocado el hermano malo. – sonreí con ironía y pude ver en su cara como fruncía el ceño y se ponía algo triste. Como decepcionada, como arrepentida de algo que ya no podía echar marcha atrás. Y justo en ese momento bajó Damon y nos miró como sabiendo que había pasado algo. Vi como ella le miraba, al principio todavía con esa cara de pena pero luego como animándose a sí misma, sonrió. – Yo conduzco,- dije cortante - creo que soy el que ha bebido menos. – dejé caer.

Katherine nos guio hasta un pub llamado _Fangs. _No había mucha gente, pues era pronto pero nos pedimos una copa cada uno y nos pusimos a charlar. Damon parecía contento porque había recuperado toda la atención de la morena y sonreí al pensar que por una vez mi hermano era el inocente que no se enteraba de todo ya que no sabía que yo la había rechazado hacía poco rato. No sabía nada. Me pregunté si debería contárselo pero decidí que no. No porque le deseara nada malo a mi hermano, sino porque le daría igual, ya que no volvería a llamarla ni a hablar con ella después de mañana. Y por lo que había descubierto sobre el carácter de esa chica no creo que a ella le importara mucho.

Damon y yo decidimos echar una partida al billar mientras ella bailaba algo borracha y hablaba con un par de chicos en la barra. Saludó a una chica rubia, parecía que se conocían y que eran amigas porque se abrazan. Pude ver como se acercaron a nosotros.

-Damon, Stefan, – dice Katherine – esta es Rebeckah una amiga mía de la infancia y futura estudiante también de la ART.

La chica rubia se mostró simpática con nosotros y nos saludó muy amablemente. Parecía una chica decente, aunque también me lo había parecido Katherine.

Cuando acabamos la partida de billar Katherine y mi hermano se pusieron a bailar en medio de la pista dejándome solo con esa chica, y por primera vez me fijé en ella. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y sus enormes y bonitos ojos marrón claro brillaban con el reflejo de las luces de colores. Llevaba puesto un vestido de una manga y caído de un lado, de color azul, por la mitad de los muslos y unas manoletinas negras a juego con un bonito bolso. De sus orejas colgaban dos piedrecitas que me parecieron ser pequeños zafiros. Me fijé que había otro algo más grande reposando sobre sus clavículas. Era realmente guapa y por lo que se veía muy popular, pues cada dos por tres se paraba gente a saludarla. O chicas que la admiraban o chicos que intentaban llamar su atención pero ella tenía la mirada fija en el fondo del pub, en un punto en concreto. Para ser exactos: en una espalda. Era un chico, y por la poca luz no podía verle detalladamente pero me pareció que era rubio y alto. Volví a mirarla a ella. Estaba totalmente concentrada, sus ojos estaban más brillantes que antes. ¿Era amor? ¿Eran ganas de llorar? Me detuve observando como apretaba los labios. Y me pregunté quién sería el tipo que tenía tan embrujada a esa sirena de pelo rubio y sonrisa adorable.

Después de un rato de charlar con Rebeckah y observar como mi hermano bailaba con la vecina decidí que era hora de irse así que me despedí de la rubia, de Kath y le dije a mi hermano que cogieran un taxi. Cogí mi chaqueta y me dispuse a atravesar el pub que desde que habíamos llegado se había llenado bastante. Y cuando estaba afuera miré el móvil para saber la hora y justo en ese momento una voz familiar hizo que me girara. Vi a la chica del restaurante japonés mirándome. Me miró y me sonrió, amable, y yo hice lo mismo. Me fijé en sus compañeros y descubrí dos chicos y otra chica. Que me llamó muchísimo la atención. Me la quedé mirando unos segundos interminables. Ella no me miraba, podía ver como hablaba con la rubia sonriendo. En las mejillas pude ver unos adorables hoyuelos al reír. Y noté como se me encogía el corazón en el pecho, que se me acabó de romper cuando movió la cabeza de lado a lado y una perfecta cascada castaña se ondeó al viento cayendo sobre su espalda. La seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la multitud. Por unos segundos me quedé ahí, de pie, mirando a la nada. Pero poco después sonreí y encaminé mi marcha hacia el coche. Algo me decía que volvería a verla.


	10. Azul

_Elena_

Kol me aseguró que ya estábamos llegando, hacía diez minutos y yo me estaba congelando. Mientras Caroline pasaba de querer liarse con nuestro compañero de piso a querer hacerlo con su hermano, Kol me estaba contando algo sobre su hermana, sobre que solían venir a este local que se llama _Fangs_ cuando acababan de las cenas familiares. Por lo que parecía, Kol provenía de una familia importante aunque no tuviera para nada esa pinta, y también parecía que admiraba con locura a su hermana. Eso me hizo pensar en mi familia, lo cual me entristeció y decidí dejar de pensar.

Entonces vi la puerta. Era grande y unas luces de neón que parpadeaban nos enseñaban el nombre del lugar con unas letras enormes. Las puertas eran de cristal, igual que las ventanas que había a los lados que eran igual de enormes. Dentro se veía gente bailando, bebiendo, pasándoselo en grande. Me di la vuelta para mirar a mi amiga y vi que no estaba hablando con Klaus pero que no paraban de mirarse. Ese hombre me parecía algo raro, además de mayor, pero Caroline era bastante mayorcita, solo esperaba que tuviera cuidado, ella era lo único que yo tenía en ese momento.

-¿Entramos chicos? – Kol interrumió el juego de miradas entre los dos rubios. Él asintió con una sonrisa natural y me pareció ver que Caroline se sonrojaba un poco mientras asentía con la cabeza a la pregunta de nuestro compañero.

-No hay que volver muy tarde. – le recordé a mi amiga rubia justo antes de entrar por la puerta ya que sabía que dentro no me haría mucho caso.

-Elena, tranquila. Somos universitarias. – sonrió como solo ella sabe.

-Sí, Care, por eso mismo. – bromeé. Su argumento era nefasto. Y ella se dio cuenta y se echó a reír mientras caminábamos hacia el interior del local. Caroline iba delante de mí y pude ver como sonreía hacia la masa de gente que entraba y salía.

-¿A quién sonríes? – le pregunté. Se suponía que no conocíamos a nadie en la ciudad, pensé.

-Al chico que me encontré el otro día en el japonés cuando iba al baño. – contestó de manera demasiado simple para ser Caroline.

-¿Ese que decías que estaba tan bueno? – le recordé.

-El mismo.

-¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada? – Eso no era muy normal en Caroline.

-Porque ya no me interesa. – contestó sonriendo y luego se acercó a mi oído y me dijo: - Ahora me gustan más maduritos. - Las dos nos reímos y cuando me quise dar cuenta mi risa ya no se oía porque ya estábamos dentro fundidos entre la música y el ambiente de luces de colores parpadeantes.

-Vamos a pedir algo para beber. ¿Vosotras queréis algo? – nos preguntó el caballeroso Klaus.

-¡Claro! – contestó Caroline como si le hubieran preguntado si el cielo es azul. Pensé que a veces se pasaba de eufórica.

Les seguimos y nos acercamos a la barra. Fuimos pidiendo uno a uno. Y a mí derecha pude ver que cuando Care iba a pagar Klaus hizo que guardara su dinero y le pagó la copa. Les miré un poco incrédula y sonreí.

-¿Celosa? – preguntó Kol riéndose a mi izquierda apoyado en la barra igual que yo – ¿Tú también quieres que te paguen una copa? Puedo invitarte por esta noche. – bromeó.

-Creo que ya me has invitado a un par de muebles hoy. – le seguí la broma y de repente un par de manos aparecieron de por detrás suyo y le taparon los ojos. Seguí los brazos y descubrí a una preciosa chica rubia con un vestido azul. Volví a mirar a Kol. Él sonreía, todavía con los ojos cubiertos. Era obvio que sabía quién era. Se giró de golpe y la abrazó muy fuerte, tanto que la levantó del suelo. Todavía no me había atrevido a decir ni hacer nada cuando vi que Klaus también se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba. Caroline se puso a mi altura y los miró. Pude ver en sus ojos ciertos celos.

Por la música no podía oírse muy bien pero creí escuchar que la chica misteriosa le estaba preguntando a Klaus qué hacía ahí y después de que este se lo explicara nos miró a nosotras y creí escuchar que le decía a Kol:

-¿No me vas a presentar? – Y él se rió.

-Chicas, - dijo acercándose a nosotras – esta es mi hermana. Bueno… - miró a Klaus y sonrió – Nuestra hermana, – pude ver como la mirada de Care se relajaba. – Rebeckah. – concluyó. Y ella muy amable se acercó a nosotras que nos presentamos con educación. Por su manera de vestir pude ver que ella sí que aprovechaba la situación económica de su familia, y que se sentía bien en ese estilo, no como su hermano. Se quedó un rato hablando con nosotros, era muy simpática y hablamos de la ART, nos aseguró que ella conocía a mucha gente que iba allí y que empezaban igual que nosotras este lunes. Pensé que debía de ser muy popular porque aun no había empezado y ya conocía gente. Nos dijo que no estuviéramos nerviosas, que ella nos enseñaría la escuela si queríamos, que se la sabía de memoria y que nos presentaría a quien sisieramos.

-Chicas, ha sido un placer conoceros, pero he de irme. Me están esperando. – se despidió de nosotras. – ¡Nos vemos el lunes! – y luego se despidió de sus hermanos con otro abrazo.

Ya no sabía cuánto rato llevábamos en el local pero me lo estaba pasando realmente bien jugando a billar con Kol mientras Care coqueteaba con su hermano y parecía que él le está contando algo realmente interesante. Pero cuando me miré el reloj de mi móvil y vi que eran las cuatro me reuní con mis compañeros de piso.

-Siento ser una aguafiestas pero… mañana por la mañana tenemos que ponernos a montar muebles. Y el lunes hay clase, creo que deberíamos irnos. – Caroline me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Care… - Kol me echó una mano – es tarde. La semana que viene más. – le guiñó un ojo y miró a Klaus de reojo con mucho descaro. Me hizo gracia, Klaus esbozaba una peculiar sonrisa de lado y Care se limitó a agachar la cabeza tímidamente y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Está bien, vamos. Vámonos. – dijo poco después mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos. Se acabó lo poco que le quedaba en el vaso que sostenía en la mano, se puso nerviosa y empezó a caminar muy rápido hacia la salida. Creo que Kol la ha avergonzado así que nosotros nos reímos y la seguimos.

Y cuando me faltaban apenas dos metros para llegar a la puerta noté que me cogían del brazo. No tardé mucho en reaccionar, pero antes de ver quien era ya había notado un tacto muy suave, pero a la vez muy frío. Noté como me recorría un ligero escalofrío. Y acto seguido escuché un hilo de voz entre tanta música que me gritaba:

-¡Perdona!

Me giré y vi dos ojos que brillan en esa casi oscuridad. Entonces creí que cada vez que las luces del local eran azules era porque ese chico abría los ojos haciendo que lo viéramos todo azul. Y no fui capaz de fijarme en nada más. Eran profundos, mirarlos era como perderse en un océano inmenso. Y me perdí. Sentí que podía perder la noción del tiempo. Porque me estaban mirando dos océanos y me pude sentir enorme por un momento. Bajó la mirada devolviéndome a la realidad, pero reaccionó antes que yo:

– Se te ha caído… - hizo una pausa y estiró uno de sus brazos hacia mí - … el bolso. – dijo finalmente. – todo esto sin mirarme a los ojos.

Reaccioné, cogí mi bolso y vi cómo hacía la intención de irse. Y no quise, algo en mi interior le agarró del brazo haciendo que se volviera a girar. Por la sorpresa volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Volví a sentirme observada por algo grande. Sonreí y dije:

-Gracias. – con una voz más dulce de lo que me hubiera gustado.

No dijo nada. Me miró, y se dio media vuelta. Entonces vi que iba con una chica, a la cual no pude ver porque estaba de espaldas. Solo vi una melena rizada. Se acercó al oído de ella y le dijo algo. Dieron media vuelta, y se fueron. Y yo me quedé ahí, plantada, esperando algo y no sabía qué esperaba. "Esto no es ninguna película." Me recordó una voz fría en mi cabeza. Y me di media vuelta y salí del local, donde me esperaban mis amigos.

Una vez en nuestro piso Care no paraba de hablar de las miles de cosas que le había contado Klaus sobre la academia. Incluso nos enseña una servilleta en la que le había dibujado un torpe plano de la escuela. Kol y yo nos reímos sentados en nuestro asqueroso sofá. Y también habían hablado de los estudios que había tomado en el extranjero y de baile. De mucho baile.

-Mi hermano ha hablado más contigo que conmigo. – se quejó Kol bromeando.

-Es que conmigo tiene más tema de conversación. – se defiende Care también bromeando. Care y sus malas excusas.

Yo todavía estaba aturdida por ese destello azul. Me sentía tan ausente que les dije que tenía que irme a dormir.

Una vez en mi habitación me puse mi pijama azul, me metí en mi cama de sábanas azules y cerré los ojos. Luego los abrí, y la pared blanca de mi habitación también se había vuelto azul. Poco después me dormí y soñé con el mar, el cielo, con zafiros, ríos, delfines, rosas azules y mariposas azules.


	11. Rebelde

_Espero que os esté gustando! Y si es así animaros a dejarme un review! Saludos!_

_Katherine_

En mi cabeza predominaba la embriaguez. La música, las luces y esos bailes con mi vecino buenorro hacían que mi cabeza diera vueltas sin parar. Era tarde, y yo lo sabía. Mamá se pensaba que estaba durmiendo en casa del abuelo, y el abuelo que estaba en casa de una amiga. Me sentí mal por un momento al acordarme. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de mí. Pero se me pasó cuando Damon me sonrió.

De repente una vocecita cruel me habló en mi interior: "¿Qué vas a hacer con este chico, Katherine?" Sabía perfectamente lo que él quería y la verdad es que era un poco extraño porque no le conocía de nada, pero… No sería mi primera vez, estaba buenísimo, era mayor y yo esa noche me sentía muy rebelde. Estaba cansada de estar bajo los brazos sobreprotectores de mi madre. Y por fin, en dos días me iba a sentir tan libre como quisiera, empezando una nueva vida. Quizás fue ese sentimiento de libertad el que me impulsó a dejarme llevar.

Sonreí con fuerza y me sentí valiente. Tanto que de repente estaba acercándome a Damon. Acercándome lo suficiente como para quedarme a escasos centímetros de su boca. Él sonrió pícaro. Me miró de arriba abajo y acercó su boca a la mía de manera brusca. Se quedó a milímetros de ella. Sentí como el deseo de mi cuerpo reaccionaba y me abalancé a su boca. El dio un ligero movimiento hacia atrás dejando mis labios al aire y me mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad. Esperé que en ese momento me besara, pero no lo hizo. Muerta de ganas pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se chocaran y se tocaran. Noté como sus manos bajaban por mi espalda hasta agarrar mi culo con ambas. Pegué mi frente a la suya, deseando que simplemente me besara. Volvió a acercarse a mi boca y esta vez tampoco me besó, esta vez me recorrió el labio superior con su cálida y húmeda lengua con delicadeza. Mil escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo. Y mis piernas fallaron, dejaron de moverse al ritmo de la música para tensarse.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me susurró en la oreja - ¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres ir a casa?

Me quedé pensando, ¿se refería a mi casa o a la suya? Porque a la mía yo no podía ir. Y al ver mi cara de desconcierto volvió a hablarme.

-Podemos seguir la fiesta en mi habitación. – se limitó a decir. ¡Qué directo! Pensé. Me encantó. Y asentí con la cabeza casi instintivamente. Me cogió de la mano para dirigirnos a la salida. No veía nada por delante de él a causa de que había mucha gente pero sé que de repente se paró y le vi decirle algo a una chica que estaba delante suyo mirándole con cara de admiración, o eso parecía. Luego entendí por la situación que se le había caído el bolso y él se lo había devuelto. Pero ¿por qué esa chica le había mirado así´? De repente él se giró hacia a mí, se acercó a mi oreja y me dijo: -Vamos por ahí mejor. – señalando otro camino - Aquí hay mucha gente. – Le miré mientras decía eso y pude ver como su mirada era mucho más seria, fría. Ahora sus ojos eran azul hielo.

Al coger el taxi noté como esa tensión que había entre Damon y yo en la pista de baile iba desapareciendo. Él miraba por la ventana, y estaba serio. Yo no entendía que le había pasado así que decidí preguntar.

-¿Estás bien? – dije en un susurro dulce y suave poniéndole una mano en la rodilla. Él agachó su mirada hasta mi mano y la retuvo durante unos segundos. Seguidamente me miró a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos tan bonitos. Asintió con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa torcida.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. – me dijo dulcemente. Y yo le devolví la sonrisa. No pude evitar que me saliera algo picarona.

Llegamos a su casa poco después. Me pregunté si Stefan debería dormir. Aunque la verdad es que estaba aturdida por el alcohol y la cabeza me daba vueltas, lo poco que podía pensar eran preguntas que me hacía esa maldita voz de mi conciencia. "¿Cómo has acabado con Damon, Kath?" "¿No era en Stefan en quien te habías fijado en el umbral de la puerta?" "¿Vas a acostarte con su hermano? ¿Enserio?" Sabía que esa voz tenía razón en que me había encantado Stefan desde el primer momento. Pero su apuesto hermano había sido tan tremendamente cautivador… la había ido atrayendo hacia él lentamente mientras le servía ese delicioso Bourbon y le regalaba los oídos con palabras sexys. Me sentí algo imbécil por un momento y me di cuenta de que estábamos cruzando el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Me pregunté casi hablando con migo misma con preocupación. Y de repente, una oleada azul, unos brazos acariciando mi cuerpo, mi espalda empotrada contra la pared y unos labios encima de los míos hicieron que todas esas preocupaciones desaparecieran. Noto una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en la nuca, atrayéndome hacia él con fuerza. Noto como sus labios terminan de presionar los míos e introduce su lengua en mi boca de una manera lenta y delicada, después aparta su boca de la mía y me mira. Puedo notar como mi mirada es de total sumisión, puedo notar como ahora mismo haría y daría cualquier cosa por un poquito más de esa pasión. Y cuando el vio en mis ojos la desesperación se abalanzó sobre mi cargado de excitación. Nos acariciamos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance mientras nos besábamos. Le quité la camiseta con un movimiento violento y rápido que me sorprendió a mí misma. Su dorso era perfecto, pase mis manos por sus perfectos abdominales y pectorales, disfrutando de esos músculos. Fue imposible evitar sonreír pícaramente. Me cogió del culo levantándome mientras yo envolvía su cintura con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos. Me mira y me toca un pecho apretándolo suavemente. Nos excitamos más los dos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Subió a trompicones las escaleras conmigo encima mientras nos besamos. Me llevaba a lo que debía ser su habitación. No fui capaz de fijarme mucho, por la pasión del momento, pero la protagonista de su habitación era una cama enorme de madera y sábanas negras. Me tiró en ella y casi me arrancó la camiseta. Yo me quedé mirándole estupefacta por sus hábiles y expertas manos y acto seguido me quitó los pantalones dejándome en ropa interior. Yo seguía tumbada, mirándole y él se estaba desabrochando los pantalones mientras me miraba con malicia. Se los bajó a la vez que los calzoncillos quedándose desnudo delante de mí. Después se inclinó un poco, puso las manos sobre mis tobillos y me recorrió las piernas con las yemas de los dedos de manera delicada hasta llegar a mis bragas, las cogió de los lados y las bajó bruscamente. Yo me dejaba hacer, estaba increíblemente excitada. Lo siguiente que vi fue una sonrisa torcida y noté como se tumbaba encima de mí sin dejar de mirarme. Me besó delicadamente, pasó una de sus manos por mis sonrojadas mejillas y se introdujo dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir una y otra vez.

-Ahora vuelvo. – susurró un rato después justo terminamos con el sexo. Yo todavía andaba perdida entre sus sábanas, intentando asimilar el despilfarro de deseo y pasión que habían vivido esas cuatro paredes. No sabía qué hora era, ni cuando me dormí, ni cómo dormí, ni que soñé. Solo sabía que nunca había vivido un encuentro sexual como ese, que al día siguiente me arrepentiría, y que él, no iba a volver. Entonces me dormí.


	12. Decepción

_Caroline_

El domingo por la mañana mi cabeza daba vueltas y a pesar de los tambores que oía en ella culpa de la resaca sólo podía pensar en cierto rubio de sonrisa torcida. Me desperté contenta y salí al comedor. Elena y Kol aun dormían así que decidí ducharme, vestirme y salir a comprar el desayuno para los tres. Kol había comprado muebles, Elena nos invitó a un helado, me sentía una morosa. Me puse un mono verde de tela suave, fina y elástica, de tirantes. Me hice una coleta y salí a la calle con mis gafas de sol. Hacía un día precioso.

Compré cruasanes, napolitanas, palmeras, cañas… Todo tipo de cosas porque no sé que les apetecía. De vuelta a casa pasé por delante de un bazar chino y vi algo en el escaparate que me hizo mucha gracia así que entré y lo compré. Era una bocina enorme y roja que sonaba muy fuerte. Creí que podía ser divertido tener una de estas en el piso.

Cuando llegué comprobé que aun dormían y me puse a tocar la bocina como una loca entre las dos habitaciones de mis compañeros. Oí a Elena gritar.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? – con voz ronca.

Y Kol se limitó a ronronear y taparse la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡A desayunar! – grité.

Después de la bronca que me metió Elena por haber comprado ese cacharro y los elogios de Kol por la idea tan genial de comprarlo, desayunamos. Más tarde nos trajeron los muebles nuevos y los montamos. Esa tarea nos ocupó prácticamente el resto del día.

El lunes por la mañana sonó el despertador demasiado pronto. Después de todo el verano sin oír ese maldito ruido. Pero enseguida me acordé de algo que me animó: Seguramente voy a ver a Klaus. Mis ojos se abrieron al instante y sonreí. Me puse en pie de un salto y me vestí rápidamente. Cuando salí de la habitación Elena ya estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días, Care. – Me dijo sonriente. - ¿Nerviosa?

-Muchísimo . – Le confesé yo y me acerqué a ella. - ¿Qué me has hecho para desayunar? – bromeé. Y me miró incrédula y divertida.

-Ahí tienes la cafetera. – dijo señalando la encimera. Y las dos nos reímos.

Cuando llegamos a la ART nos dieron una conferencia a todos los alumnos para repartirnos los horarios y presentarnos a los profesores, y sus ayudantes. Pero no veía a Klaus por ninguna parte.

Estábamos sentados en un salón de actos, alrededor de doscientos chicos que querían especializarse en arte. Vi unas filas más adelante a la hermana de Kol, Rebeckah. Estaba rodeada de chicas. También vi al chico guapo del Japonés, lo cual me sorprendió y pensé que el mundo era un pañuelo. Este no paraba de mirarnos aunque en realidad creí que miraba a Elena. Cuando fui a decírselo a mi amiga ella sólo dijo: "Sht, no quiero que nos cojan manía el primer día."

Y mientras el director nos contaba no sé qué del sistema de evaluación se abrió la puerta del salón y mi respiración se paró. Entró Klaus, disculpándose por llegar tarde con una reverencia. Estaba guapísimo. Llevaba una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones negros. El director lo presentó como ayudante de Danza y pude ver como todas las chicas de la sala lo miraban con admiración. No me hizo ni una pizca de gracia.

El director siguió con su discurso y Klaus se unió a la fila de profesores y ayudantes que había detrás. Estaba tan guapo…tan serio... Sonreí como una tonta y sabía que por mucho que me esforzara en escuchar a ese hombre menudo y con gafas que hablaba, no iba a poder. Solo le podía mirar a él. Se me congelaron los músculos cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Le sonreí, tímida. Y esperé su respuesta. Una respuesta que no existió. Él me seguía mirando pero tenía la mirada fría y estaba muy serio. Yo me sentí incómoda y me revolví en mi asiento.

"¿Por qué no me devuelve la sonrisa?" "No puede ponerse a sonreír ahí en medio, Caroline." Me dije a mi misma, aunque no me convenció para nada esa excusa barata.

Toda la ilusión que tenía se había ido al garete en cuestión de un segundo. Miré a Elena, que estaba realmente concentrada y como me sentí culpable intenté hacer yo lo mismo.

Cuando por fin acabó el discurso del director nos separaron por especializaciones y no me gustó la idea. Ya que Elena iba con el grupo de teatro. Iban a mostrarnos las salas en las que íbamos a movernos y las zonas de la academia.

Vi al chico guapo del japonés también en el área de especializados en música y me acerqué a él.

-Hola – le saludé sonriente, contenta por conocer a alguien. – Qué casualidad.

-Pues sí. – me sonrió. – Parece que me tienes hasta en la sopa. – ambos reímos. Y se me quedó mirando.

-Caroline, ¿verdad? – me dijo amablemente con una bonita sonrisa.

-Sí. – le dije delicadamente. – Stefan. – concluí haciendo gala de mi buena memoria.

Seguimos al jefe de departamento de música, un hombre muy majo, y nos enseñó las instalaciones, los estudios, las clases, etc. Y cuando estábamos cruzando un pasillo para llegar al almacén de instrumentos, me crucé con Klaus. "Ahora sí" pensé. Y le sonreí ilusionada, incluso me paré un poco y le saludé ligeramente con la mano. Él se limitó a mirarme seriamente, sin expresión alguna. Algo se rompió en mi interior, estoaba segura. Creo que fue desilusión y decepción. El sábado lo habíamos pasado genial y ahora no me decía nada. ¿Qué pretendía? Sabía que me estaba poniendo triste así que aceleré el paso y entré junto al resto de alumnos al almacén. Me quedé boquiabierta. Era una sala en la cual debía haber por lo menos cien instrumentos. Era enorme y no era el típico almacén sucio y desordenado sino que estaba impecable. La grandeza de esa sala hizo que dejara de pensar en Klaus.

-¿Alguien quiere tocar algo? – preguntó el hombre que nos guiaba. Pero nadie contestó, todo el mundo estaba cohibido. –Venga chicos, aquí no tenéis que tener vergüenza de nada. A ver… Tú. – señaló a una chica de piel morena. - ¿Por qué no tocas algo? – Ella sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó amigable.

-Bonnie. – respondió ella con una voz muy dulce.


	13. Pequeños

_Mil gracias por vuestros reviews! Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, siento haber estado unos días ausentes pero estoy con exámenes. Saludos!_

_Rebeckah_

Por fin habíamos terminado todo el paripé de las presentaciones. Al día siguiente empezábamos las clases. Les había dicho a todas esas chicas que iba al baño, pero en realidad lo que quería era estar sola. Me puse mis gafas de sol, me hice una coleta, y me dirigí a la cafetería de la academia.

Ya se habían ido casi todos los alumnos y los profesores estaban preparando las clases para el día siguiente así que en la cafetería no había nadie. Me senté en la terraza para que me diera un poco el sol. Miré a mi alrededor y no me lo podía creer. Después de pasarme años admirando esa academia por fin estaba ahí. Pero en cuanto me puse a meditar no pude evitar pensar en que si estaba ahí era por ser quién era. ¿De verdad si hubiera hecho la audición con otro nombre me habrían cogido? ¿Valía de verdad para eso? Nunca lo sabría, realmente. Estaba claro que cuando llegué a la audición no dije en ningún momento quien era mi padre pero desgraciadamente todo el mundo conocía a la hija del alcalde. Suspiré. Odiaba a todas esas chicas que me hacían la pelota y admiraban mis prendas de vestir. ¿Nadie podía valorarme por lo que era y no por quién era?

Cuando me di cuenta de que nadie venía a tomar nota me levanté y entré en la cafetería para dirigirme a la barra. No había nadie. Esperé unos segundos.

-¿Hola? – pregunté dulcemente en espera de una respuesta. Pero no se oía nada. - ¿Hay alguien? – repetí. Y oí unos pasos que venían del almacén y parecía que corrían. Me giré un segundo para mirar hacia mi mesa y vigilar mis cosas, no quería que me robaran. Y me volví hacia la barra de nuevo en cuanto noté una presencia.

-Perdona. – dijo una voz masculina. Y entonces lo vi. Me quedé helada. Era él. Pero ¿qué hacía él aquí?

-Matt... – fui capaz de susurrar.

-Anda, Rebeckah. – sonaba sorprendido igual que yo, pero noté como intentaba sonar indiferente e incluso brusco. - Hola. – me dijo de la misma manera. Y yo era incapaz de decir nada más. Sólo le miré sin poder creerme que estaba ahí, tan cerca. Ese chico rubio con el que me sentía tristemente incómoda desde hacía años. - ¿Quieres algo? – dijo brusco, mirándome y a la vez matándome con sus ojos. Odiaba como me miraba.

-Matt… - repetí, ahora mucho más dulce.

-¿Qué quieres, Rebeckah? – su mirada era dura y tenía la mandíbula encajada con fuerza. Conocía esa expresión. Estaba molesto, incómodo.

-Una coca-cola. – respondí al final. Y él, sin decir nada, sacó la coca-cola, un vaso y me la dió. – Gracias. – le sonreí dejando una moneda de dos euros en el mostrador. Le regalé la mejor de mis sonrisas, pero no funcionó. Él se limitaba a seguir con la misma cara. Así que me rendí, di media vuelta y me dispuse a salir a la terraza algo triste. Sin reconocer a ese chico con el Matt que hacía tantos años conocía.

-Rebeckah – dijo de repente cuando estaba a medio camino. Me di la vuelta para mirarle – me alegro de que estés consiguiendo tu sueño. – Me pilló por sorpresa ese dulce comentario. Y vi en sus ojos que mi Matty seguía estando ahí dentro, en alguna parte. Asentí con la cabeza y aunque quería quedarme ahí a su lado sabía que no podía. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado hacía ya tiempo y que posiblemente nunca volverían a ser iguales. Me di media vuelta y me fui a sentarme en mi mesa. Por un momento creí que estaba paralizada. Llevaba tiempo viéndolo por la ciudad pero hablar con él… después de tanto tiempo, había sido muy diferente. Creí recordar la última vez que había hablado con él.

_Teníamos diez años. El padre de Matt y mi padre tenían unos negocios juntos desde hacía unos años y siempre venían a casa y yo jugaba con Matt, porque Klaus y Kol no me dejaban jugar con ellos. Estábamos en mi jardín, nadando en la piscina. Hacía mucho calor y yo llevaba un bañador amarillo con florecitas. Estábamos tumbados en una colchoneta hinchable enorme que había en medio de la piscina._

_-¿Sabes en la escuela que estudió mi tía? – le pregunté y me miró desconcertado. – Mi tía, la que es bailarina, como yo. Estudió en una escuela muy buena que se llama ARC o cosa así. – le dije con inocencia. – Yo voy a estudiar ahí también. Y voy a ser una gran bailarina. ¿Lo sabes, Matt?_

_-Tú ya eres una gran bailarina. – me decía ese chiquillo rubio mirándome a los ojos._

_-No es verdad. – le aseguré yo – Papá dice que todavía tengo mucho que aprender._

_-Pues yo creo que eres la mejor bailarina del mundo. – sonrió con mucha fuerza. Esa preciosa sonrisa. – Y la más guapa. – al decir eso se sonrojó. Y yo también, aunque luego me lo miré de reojo bromeando._

_-Eres un pelota. – le acusé. Y empezamos a reírnos._

_-¿Cuándo vayas a esa escuela dejarás de jugar conmigo? – me preguntó al cabo de un buen rato. Y yo, escandalizada por esa pregunta me reincorporé un poco en la colchoneta con cuidado de no caerme y le miré enfadada._

_-¿¡Eres tonto!? Nunca voy a dejar de jugar contigo. Vamos a estar siempre juntos. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque los novios están juntos siempre y tú me dijiste que sí, que querías ser mi novio así que ahora ya no te puedes echar atrás. – En su cara pude ver perplejidad._

_-Ya… - empezó al fin – pero dicen que las novias cuando son mayores ya no quieren jugar con sus novios._

_-¿Quién dice eso? _

_-Se lo oí a un chico mayor. – contestó con culpabilidad. _

_-Pues eres tonto. No tienes que creerte a los chicos mayores. – me empecé a reír a carcajada limpia y luego bromeando le empujé y le tiré al agua._

_-¿Qué haces? – chilló del susto pero no sin dejar de reírse. Y yo me reía aun más. Me sentía traviesa. Me pilló por sorpresa cuando él también se acercó y me tiró al agua y ahora era él el que más reía mientras yo me colocaba mi larga melena rubia. Me empezó a salpicar con el agua y yo hice lo mismo. Tras un rato de jugar nos cansamos y acabamos dándonos un abrazo._

_-Nunca más vuelvas a pensar que ya no voy a querer jugar contigo. – le susurré al oído._

_-Eres la mejor del mundo, Beckah. – Se limitó a contestar él. Y entonces apareció su padre por la puerta._

_-Matt, nos vamos. Ya. – El padre de Matt imponía mucho respeto así que salió del agua inmediatamente y mientras cogía sus cosas envuelto en una toalla. Vi cómo mientras se alejaba hacia el aparcamiento me tiró un beso, como siempre hacía, y yo lo cogí e hice como que me lo pegaba en la mejilla. Nos sonreímos y se marchó. No me importaba que se hubiera ido así de rápido, porque volvería al día siguiente. O eso pensaba yo._

_Aun así, me resultaba raro que el padre de Matt hubiera querido irse tan deprisa así que me sequé y entré en casa para preguntarle a mi padre y cuando fui a entrar en su despacho lo oí hablando con mi madre._

_-Esther, no puedo hacer nada. Se acabó mi trato con Donovan. Lo ha perdido todo y como mantenga mi trato voy a perderlo todo yo también._

_-Pero Michael, tienes que ser más comprensivo. Su mujer se ha dado a la bebida y al juego. Lo está pasando mal. Y el pobre Matt…_

_-No es mi culpa. Y encima de que me ha hecho perder mucho dinero viene aquí pidiendo ayuda. Si le ayudo acabaré como él. Así que no, se acabó. Los Donovan han desaparecido para nosotros, como si estuvieran muertos._

_No entendí mucho de aquella conversación. Sólo el final, y en escuchar eso entré instintivamente por la puerta y me quedé mirando a mi padre a los ojos._

_-¿Qué pasa con Matt? – pregunté valiente. Noté como goteaba mi pelo y mi bañador en la cara alfombra del estudio de mi padre. Con la cara pálida, alguna lágrima empezó a fusionarse con el agua de la piscina. Me temía lo peor._

_-No volverás a ver a Matt, cariño. – dijo mi padre con voz dulce cumpliendo todos mis peores temores._

_-Pero yo le he prometido… - empecé secándome las lágrimas con las manos mojadas pero no me dejó terminar de hablar._

_-No importa lo que le hayas prometido. Ese chico está destinado al fracaso y tú no volverás a verle._

_-Michael – intervino mi madre – sólo tienen diez años. _

_-Me da igual. No volverá a verle. _


End file.
